


Injustice No More

by DontAskWhy



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-01-03 09:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontAskWhy/pseuds/DontAskWhy
Summary: Why, why does it have to be like this? Why can't Batman see Superman's way is the right way? Why can't he be by his side? How much is the world worth to Kal?





	1. Why Can't it be Like the Old Days?

“Why'd you keep it?”

“Keep what?” Superman pulled back the cloth to reveal a broken round JL table. Kal stared at Bruce, who looked unimpressed, “Hm, forgot that was there.”

Superman's mind wandered faster than any jet on the planet as the Batman walked away in slow motion to Kal. He should let the man go, stop Brainiac, then retake the Earth. But…

Bruce was almost to the room's exit one moment then sitting on the Justice League table the next, and Clark standing between his legs with a hungry look in his eyes. “Clark, wha-”

Sun warm lips were on his in an instant, hands feeling their way up his sides. With a flash of memory, Bruce melted into the touch. There was no bomb, no expecting mother’s death, no Regime, no Insurgency or One Earth. A time where Lois and Clark took a ‘break' from each other, and the badly dressed reporter came to him. Even if it was only for one night, he was his. Just one night. One passionate night. Bruce couldn't help as his arms snaked around that strong neck, fingers curling into flowing blood from Superman's back. Feeling hands squeeze the Bat’s firm ass, hands that have broken necks like twigs for daring to challenge him.

When Kal began pushing himself between Bruce's legs, his mind kicked out his heart, and he escaped the kiss. “You said we have less than 48 hours.” he stated with heavy breath.

Clark would have let Batman push him away, but Kal stood unmoving, “Why? Why does it have to be like this Bruce?”

“You chose the easy way.”

“I chose the right way!” Anger fleated as quickly as it came, Superman's hand caressed the exposed cheek, “I want you to see that, so badly. I want you by my side. Please, B.”

Kal saw the briefest moment of openness, and he hated what he saw. The pain and self loathing that crossed those beautiful stormy eyes should never be in his Bat, then the Bat hardened them before anymore weakness could show. Batman pushes Kal off again, this time was let to, allowing him to hop off the table and leave without another word.


	2. What's the Price for Peace?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kal and Kara fight, then familiarity takes it's turn on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little sick at the moment so I'm sorry if this chapter isn't that good

“I promised myself, never again.”

“This isn't who we are. The house of El isn't ruled by fear!”

“Hope isn't enough to save the world! Without me, they'd be dead! With our powers, we can't hold back, or the ones we love pay the price!”

“Does that include Batman?!” Kal faltered, his face breaking away from the tyrant. “Diana told me how he betrayed you. Was that a lie as well?”

“He couldn't- he can't see the bigger picture!”

“Submition or death? He knew you walked down the wrong path, he was trying to save you from yourself.” Kara whispered, unseeing. Then, she stared up at Kal as if he were Brainiac himself, “Would you kill him, too? If he stood in the way? And what about me? How many more lives must be lost for your perfect world!”

Kal hesitated, “We can't protect them through hope alone.” He repeated coldly to himself.

“Would you?” Kara’s eyes watered at Kal’s silence, taking a step back. Before Kal thought of his answer, the Fortress shook. "It's Brainiac, he's started early!”

-

Kara’s question looped in his head as he lasered the Beta ships. _Would you kill him, too?_ He shouldn't think, just do. Save humanity from themselves. They're selfish creatures that need guidance. The world will be at peace once they’re under his rule again. The world is more important than- As he lasered a handful of the machines, he spots the Batplane flying straight at the Skull Ship. Missiles launched from the black bird, directly hitting the main cruiser. But then, some sort of electric force stops the ebony plane dead in its tracks before flipping over and dropping down. It was… second nature. Clark flies down and catches the Bat and the Cat, like they were never enemies. He smirks at Bruce, whom is really looking like a bat, “You're welcome.” He says before turning them right side up.

Clark asks for a status report, Bruce tells him the low down. During the exchange, Kal could only think, _‘I saved him to take down Brainiac. Nothing el...’_ he couldn't finish his thought. Superman doesn't lie, not even to himself.


	3. Just Like the Old Days...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It feels... Right to fight alongside him again. This is how it should be

“-An ordinary specimen of a primitive species.” If only the space machine knew better, Clark laughed to himself. His heart froze, however, at the next words, “Dispose of him.” With speed defying physics, he rushes to the man's beautiful heartbeat. Crashing through the Beta Bots, destroying them on impact. Just barely catching the hook aimed at Bruce's head in time.

Batman, still wrapped in cables, was lifted into the air. Trying to take what was his, again. Kal flew up and stopped the unworthy metal ropes. Grabbing the ones on Bruce's chest and ripping them off, and with his super speed, catching the man's hand in his to gently set him back to his feet.

Their banter was so familiar, so right. It felt natural to touch his shoulder, a warmth he's so missed after so long. He worried for his cousin, but then again, he hardly knows her. Where as Bruce… he knew, he trusted, he's even loved him. And now he's here, with him, like there was never a bomb or a clown. Just them again.

When they encountered Firestorm and Swamp Thing, that was a vexation. As Swamp Thing threw him around, the brat grabbed him by the leg and swung him to the floor! The nerve! But, seeing Batman flying towards him, that got him seeing red for a second. Catching him by the waist… now _that_ brought back memories. How he wished to to kill these annoyances and have the Bat right here and now. But Bruce wouldn't like that, he would want his friends back… his family… Want his children safe from harm. Billy… Ollie… Dick, Alfred, Tim,… 

When they were done fighting, Superman nodded to Bats. He listened when Batman held him back to help his allies. Which he was able to. He can do so many incredible things, all while being just human too. Fate was simple to take care of, and his helmet was nothing more than a small bother. It was a surprise to watch him die so suddenly, then that machine finally showed himself.


	4. The Price is Too High

"We need to get you out of there."

Oh, Bruce, even after all the Kryptonian's done, Batman still cares. Still trying to save every life, even the ones no one would ever miss. How? How can he still value life so highly after all that Kal has done to him. He would put his own life at stake if it meant saving a rotten loafing life. The best of humanity all in this Bat. Does he want Bruce to be different? Like Diana? Cold and all too willing to kill anyone who doesn't fit the perfect world they invision?... He wouldn't be Batman if he was like that. He wouldn't be Bruce Wayne if he was like that. He wouldn't… Once he got the cities that could be saved out of there, he collapses on the floor, exhausted. Hal comes over to him, back with Green, and asks about his city, his wife. Kal, solemnly shakes his head. "First Krypton, now Earth. No other planets should suffer this."

Without hesitation, the Kryptonian marches over to Brainiac to finish the job- "Clark, no!_ Even if I agreed to you killing him," 'You never will, will you.' "You can't. We need him to save the other cities."

He… should respond with a counter, shouldn't he? Diana speaks for him, allowing him to ponder. But when he thinks on it, he remembers what Bruce wanted him to remember, all those years ago. _"No matter what you tell yourself in the future, I want you to remember this moment. When you resorted to torture for the 'greater good.'"_ Alien eyes roam down to see Bruce's skeleton, the spine with the metal supports. Kal closes his eyes for a moment, he never meant to hurt Bruce like that, Bruce was just being- _"Of course not. It's always someone else's fault, isn't is? It makes it so much easier to justify your own atrocities. You're not a hero. You're just another thug!"_ Kal opens his eyes again to watch a man with no powers argue with beings that could snap him in half and want to. His precocious Bat. He'll never see what Kal's trying to acomplation, and he'll get himself killed for it. For villains, murders… Kal. Clark. He lost Lois and their child for being too lenient, and now he'll lose Bruce for being too severe. Damned if he does, damned if he doesn't. But maybe…

Batman's in the middle of attempting to convince superpowered psychopaths not to kill Brainiac when Clark gently takes hold of his half exposed cheek, making everyone stop to watch. Bruce holds his breath as the indestructible hand caresses his skin and cowl. Then, Clark kisses him. Bruce is surprised to say the least, Lantern, Supergirl, and Flash are confused but relieved, Black Adam shakes his head, Aquaman is torn, Wonder Woman is absolutely levied, "Kal!"

Superman breaks away from Batman and turns his back to him, becoming a barrier between Bruce and Diana, "I can't… not anymore."

"I knew you would crumble, eventually." Adam began rising into the air, sparks emanating from his eyes and hands.

"That's what got me here in the first place." Kal remarked, readying himself.

"Our perfect world, Kal!" Diana gives one last chance as she lifts her shield and sword.

"It's not worth the price." Clark whispers. Batman gets into a fighting stance. Right beside Clark. Superman feels the emptiness he's felt for so long finally begin to lift.


	5. A Comprise Worth Making

"For helping against Brainiac and turning yourself in peacefully, the courts are reevaluating your sentence."

"Because they wanted to, or because you suggested it?" Clark smirked in his red elumenated fish bowl of a prison.

Bruce's lips twitched as he leaned heavily on his right leg, "I made a convincing argument. With a little luck, you'll be put on parole in three to five years, if you behave of course."

"And… will you be waiting for me?"

The Bat gazes at Kal with sorrow, "Clark-"

"I know I did so much. Hurt you so badly. But, if you give me a chance, as a friend or something more, I promise to do everything I can to make it up to you." Kal pleaded.

Bruce stares at him with uncertainty for a long time, "I'm… not sure if_ Not now."

"What about three or five years from now?" Clark hoped against hope.

" …We'll see."

"Will you… visit me in the meantime? I promise to be more friendly than the other times."

" …I will." A sad smile showed itself to Kal, and he made a vow to do his best not to break their fragile bond again.

But God save the fool that dared to break that or Bruce himself… Kal might still not agree with the man, but he wasn't gonna let that stop him from being with the Bat, anymore.


End file.
